The objective of this grant application is to seek partial support for the costs of the Seventh Engineering Foundation Coference on Automated Cytology, to be held in Asilomar, California in November, 1979. The funds are sought to partially defray the following expenses: 1) Domestic travel and registration fees for graduate and postdoctoral students, selected scientists and invited speakers; and 2) costs connected with publication and distribution of the proceedings of the meeting, including scientific papers presented.